Awakening
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: A variation on the "Oops, what did we do last night!" theme. EmilyxJJ oneshot. Loosely connected to Her Mother's Game but reading that fic is completely non-essential for understanding this one.


**AN./ This is the original oneshot that developed into ****_Her Mother's Game_****. It stands alone but can (I suppose) be read in light of that story as a ****_loose_**** kind of sequel. The context is a little different due to the different direction in which HMG developed.**

**Awakening**

An uninterrupted sleep was not something to sneeze at when one worked at the BAU and when JJ opened her eyes to see sunlight streaming through the window, her first thought was one of gratitude.

_Please let me stay in this enormous and profoundly comfortable bed for just a few minutes longer,_

she pleaded silently,

_And then I'll think about where I am and with whom I may or may not have slept last night._

Of course, no sooner had she thought this than she recognized the room. This was no stranger's apartment - that would hardly have been characteristic of her anyway - this was Emily's. She'd slept in this bed before, after one of her, Emily, and Garcia's famous girls' nights (not to be confused with their equally famous _ladies' nights_), where good wine and bad movies were the norm. Garcia had forced Kevin to come and pick her up around one thirty in the morning, since she'd still been with Kevin at the time and he'd been whipped enough to do it, but JJ had allowed Emily to convince her to stay, to drink a little more, and finally to share her bed. They'd woken up the next morning rather embarrassingly entangled in each others' arms but fully clothed and more or less in possession of their dignity (not to mention a pair of matching hangovers).

Briefly, JJ wondered if the same thing had happened again but, if it had, it had taken rather a different turn. As she regained full consciousness, memories of the night before began to return, and even if they hadn't, she would still have had to account for the fact that she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing.

JJ's eyes snapped closed reflexively as the bed shifted behind her. It wasn't that she was trying to avoid the situation, she insisted to herself. She just wanted a better grip on it before she had to react in real time.

A soft snuffling noise of a familiar timbre confirmed, at least, JJ's suspicions that it was Emily who shared her bed. Given the blonde's feelings for the older woman and her current location, it had been a safe bet but it was still reassuring to know.

A sleepy moan followed - that sort of _I'm not waking up and you can't make me_ sound that most of us perfect in our mid-teens - and suddenly a pair of arms had settled around JJ's waist and were pulling her back.

Oh god. They'd had the awkward unconscious cuddling discussion before and brushed it off fairly easily but that time they'd both been fully clothed. Now JJ fought not to let her body stiffen tellingly as she found a warm (naked!) body pressed into her back.

Emily was asleep. She had to be asleep. And why on earth was JJ the one feeling embarrassed? She hadn't done it! Although she'd obviously done _something_ last night... The body behind her was as bare as hers and JJ was struggling not to pay too much attention to the firm nipples, tautened by their exposure to the air, pressing into her back and much less to the soft wiriness of pubic hair brushing up against her ass.

Emily's face pressed into the back of her neck, burrowing softly, as if still caught up in a dream, and JJ couldn't help but smile - albeit nervously.

A stiff glance at the clock on the bedside table told her it was just after 9 o'clock. Working as much as they did, JJ knew Emily's internal alarm would never have let her sleep so long if they hadn't been drinking the night before and, as it was, she'd probably be awake any minute now.

So what had happened?

The first thing to come to mind was a rather vivid recollection of Emily's head between her legs but JJ pushed that aside. She needed to remember how it had _started._ Had it been her - in a fit of alcohol-induced honesty - who had admitted her feelings for Emily? Or had something else happened?

Reluctantly, JJ rolled over to face her partner and took her in with a muffled gasp. Emily's body was definitely bringing back a _lot_ of memories from the night before but they were all decidedly after the critical point at which one of them had instigated the possibility of something happening between them.

Emily lay on her left side with her right arm still half-slung across JJ. She was adorned by nothing but a fine gold necklace and a pair of earrings. They couldn't have been staying in last night; they must have gone out somewhere…

Fuck. Of course. There'd been a ball. Something Emily's mother had held - a charity event. Emily had begged JJ to come and keep her company (and maybe piss her mother off a bit) and JJ had asked why that would piss off her mother…

_Because I'm gay_, Emily had answered. _And it's not something my mother thinks I should be - at least, not in public._

It had taken some convincing; JJ wasn't a naturally confrontational person. She could handle herself well if it came to it but she preferred to avoid such situations. Still, it was too much of what she wanted for her to refuse. Although Emily hadn't said it would be a date so much as that it would _seem_ like one - to her mother's chagrin - confirmation that Emily was interested in women was a reward rich enough to make JJ agree to almost anything.

The dress Emily had worn that night matched the earrings she still wore: deep blue and shiny. JJ remembered running her hands down Emily's body as they danced. She'd been unable to help herself and Emily could see that, grinning encouragingly.

_It's a beautiful dress,_ JJ had managed to choke out but it hadn't been the dress she wanted to feel more of...

_My mother doesn't think blue is my colour,_ Emily replied. _But then, she thinks red is too fiery for me and I told her that blue would match my date's eyes._

_But you didn't tell her your date would be a woman,_ JJ sighed, half-heartedly reproachful. _Did you see the look she gave us when we came in?_

_It was __**great**__, wasn't it?_

JJ hadn't been able to help smiling back. And Emily really was a wonderful dancer. And her eyes on JJ's were so…

JJ forced herself to blink away the memory, focusing instead on the woman lying before her. How had they gone from dancing at Emily's mother's house to sleeping together back at her apartment?

Again, Emily shifted and this time her eyes blinked awake. Her fingers flexed against JJ's waist as she slowly forced herself into consciousness.

"I could get used to waking up like this," she murmured and her voice was still mired in sleep.

JJ couldn't resist a small smile. At least Emily seemed to be okay with whatever had transpired between them. Testingly, JJ placed a soft kiss against Emily's lips, pulling back afterwards to see her reaction. ...And it was perfect. Emily's eyes crinkled in an honestly happy smile and she immediately tilted her head forward to reconnect their lips. Their kiss was slow and loving and peaceful and it stirred something in JJ.

_That's it..._ she remembered. _I kissed her last night. It was me. She'd been teasing me all night. I could tell she wanted me to do it... _And she had. She definitely had.

JJ let out a soft sigh against Emily's lips. "I have a bit of a headache," she admitted.

Emily chuckled. "Me too but I don't want to get up to find the aspirin. Although, you know..." She trailed a finger along JJ's arm suggestively. "Orgasms are supposed to be good for headaches."

"I'm still a little fuzzy on last night but I _do_ remember a couple of those…" JJ replied, blushing.

"Three," Emily corrected her. "You came three times and each one was gorgeous to watch…" She brought their lips together again, running a hand down JJ's bare side from her ribs to her hip. "So… damn... gorgeous…"

JJ suppressed a grin. "I kind of want to see you," she confessed, toying with the top edge of Emily's sheet teasingly. "You know… sober, in the light of day..."

Emily took a deep breath in and lay back, stretching her arms out behind her head. "So go ahead."

"Yeah?" JJ confirmed. When Emily nodded encouragingly, she had to work to conceal her excitement.

Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, JJ knelt beside Emily, letting the sheets slide down her own back as she did so. A rush of arousal flowed through her as she watched Emily take her in, her eyes dark and wanting. She leaned down to press a heavy kiss against Emily's lips before doing what she'd intended to, exposing her body, inch by inch, to her ravenous gaze.

"Oh, baby..." Emily whispered. "That's exactly it - again. That's just how you looked at me last night when you saw me the first time..."

"And how's that?" JJ barely breathed. She was awestruck.

"Like your whole life just changed."

JJ nodded, fighting back tears as she leaned down to kiss Emily's lips. "I just can't believe we're here. That I get you..."

"That was a pretty possessive statement, Jennifer..."

JJ laughed, sounding a little surprised herself. "It was, wasn't it?" She agreed, lying down again, her body half-covering Emily's. "But then, you'd get possessive too if you woke up wrapped around what I woke up wrapped around."

Emily leaned her head back and laughed too - a soft, satisfied sound. "I got better."

"I _really_ don't think so..."

Emily moaned softly as she felt JJ's lips brush, kiss, and suck against her neck. Her hands lifted into soft, sex-tousled blonde hair, encouraging JJ to test a nibble and then a soft bite against her throat. She found a spot that made Emily gasp and she left a dark bruise there, effectively proving Emily's point about how possessive she'd become overnight.

The marking only aroused Emily more. She slid her hands down over JJ's ass and squeezed, revelling in the intimacy of the contact. Pulling JJ down onto her, Emily fought back a full-scale shiver as she felt JJ's breasts against hers and a light dusting of hair brushing against her thigh. She met JJ's eyes and knew she'd noticed her reaction. A bright grin had taken up residence on her face. It was almost cheek-to-cheek.

"Does this feel like the first time for you too?" She asked, sounding both excited and girlishly embarrassed.

Emily nodded, her hands still moving gently, disbelievingly, against her lover's skin. "We're both completely sober this time," she pointed out.

"Em, I still want this," JJ replied. "...Do you?"

Emily raised an eyebrow at JJ's uncertainty. "Why don't you slide your hand between my legs and find out?"

JJ's breath caught as she did as directed, slipping a finger past Emily's lower lips to find her warm and unbelievably wet beneath her. "This is for me?" She gasped.

"Who else would it be for?" Emily laughed breathily. Her eyes squeezed shut as JJ's fingers began to shift and explore the slick flesh and she released a moan as she felt a palm brushing over her breast. "JJ, I love the way you touch me," she gasped. _So gently, so tenderly..._

"I love touching you," JJ murmured back, placing a soft kiss against her lips.

Emily rested her hand over JJ's on her breast. "I know, sweetheart. I can feel it."

They kissed slowly, deeply, matching the transcendent movements of JJ's hand over Emily's sex, and JJ watched in adoration as Emily's cheeks grew pink, her breaths short. The flush spread down over her chest and her neck dampened beneath her hair.

"I love you," she sighed raggedly. "JJ, I love- _mm_..." Emily sighed as JJ kissed her again, her eyes fluttering shut. "I love you," she repeated, opening her eyes again the moment JJ pulled her head back. Long, delicate fingers sunk into her and she whimpered but didn't look away. She had to force herself to swallow when she saw the intensity building in JJ's eyes. "I-"

"I love you too," JJ whispered, stopping Emily's mouth with another kiss. Then she increased her gentle movements and pulled Emily towards her orgasm as if leading her by the hand. "God, do I love you," she moaned as Emily came.

Nothing in the world could've made JJ look away from her lover's face at that moment. It was perfect. _She _was perfect. And when she finally came down, JJ let Emily push her to the side, onto her back and she beamed helplessly as Emily climbed over her.

"How many times did you say I came last night?" she giggled, as if she'd forgotten.

"Three," Emily repeated. She scooped her hair back over her shoulders as she leaned down to kiss JJ, who smirked against her lips.

"...Let's see if we can beat that record."


End file.
